Before Everything
by xSpiteWolfx
Summary: Oneshot. T for Blood,


**PS: I'm now part of this forum, The Canadian Express A&O RP. I've never RP before, but its good to try something new. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT.**

**OH **_**ITALICIED**_** IS HUMPHREY POV, ANYTHING ELSE IS TRIRD PERSON.**

_Life can be pretty crazy. Like how people say you should pay attention to the little thing and, if you look hard enough, that you will find the key to a new adventure. Kate loved the little doors I opened that always led us to a new adventure. The paths we found, the laughs we shared, all just for the heck of it. _

The three northern wolves held Humphrey and Kate down as Kota, leader of the north pack, approached. A crime had been committed; Humphrey and Kate were unsure what it was. It didn't matter now, however. Kota was pissed and they were prisoners.

"Ten year I have waited," Kota spoke," Ten years since my brother, Winston, banished me from Jasper. He thought I had left, disappeared off the face of the earth, but no. I stayed in Jasper, staying incognito. I used my second in command to pose as leader for the meeting my brother held while I stayed here, plotting and planning. Winston never knew I would grow my pack as large as it is, and he still doesn't. The top priority has been revenge. But, since the old man isn't here, his daughter might be the next best thing."

Kota howled in excitement as he rubbed Kate on the top of her head. Kate growled as Kota unsheathed his claws, tearing away at Kate's scalp on every tug. Humphrey screamed at Kota as he fought to break the hold the wolves had on him.

_Kate had her chores, her responsibilities, and all that stuff she had to get done. But after a while, I would always have to remind her to have fun. _

Kate's once stunning mane was now turning red as the blood poured out of her head. The guards grew tired of holding her down and used vines to tie them up as Kota continued.

_Once you let the little chores and tasks get to you, there's no telling how far you'll go to complete them. You'll pull your hair out to get them done, and your friends will be upset because you had no time for them. I didn't want that to happen with Kate. I didn't want her to forget to have a good time. _

Humphrey was gagged for Kota had grown tired of his yelling. Kota then flipped Kate onto her stomach and began to cut lines onto her back. Kate, unlike Humphrey, was allowed to scream to her heart's content. She cried for mercy and help as Humphrey began to bawl. Kate's screaming was breaking Humphrey.

_So, every once and a while, me and her would take an adventure outside of the united packs. From what we knew, it was just blank forest. Nothing was considered about wolves outside the united packs._

"Kota," Humphrey said through his tears," Please stop, take me. Just leave her alone."

Kota laughed," Look! If I free her and kill you, then I'll have to search for her all over again. It's just a lot more convenient this way."

Humphrey heart sank as Kate received more cuts via Kota's claws. Humphrey cried more and more tears.

"I thought I tied you annoying mouth shut!" Kota walked over to Humphrey, seeing his gag was undone, and tied it back up.

_Occasionally, we'd find a lake or river and sit by it, Kate's head resting on mine. It was so peaceful, so calm; it was the perfect place for two wolves like us. _

"Bye, Kate," Kota grabbed Kate's mane, pulling her up, and used his free claw to cut her neck open. Humphrey spit out his restraint again as Kate's blood spattered on him and the area behind him.

_But, there always was a gloominess looming over the outskirts of Jasper. Kate always warned me we should head back, but I disagreed. I just wanted her to have a good time. Maybe I might be taking it too far. But, one more night, that seems good. I can take her tonight. Maybe I can ask her if we can have pups. We could start a family! Live our lives, here, with our pups. That would be great._

_The fun we could have. What could I name them? Maybe, um, I don't know. Maybe I will think of some later._

**Do you get what happened?**

**If not I'll explain.**

**Everything in italics is Humphrey before Kota catches them. Then the two go to the river, but before Humphrey can ask, they are captured. OK there. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xSpiteWolfx**


End file.
